¿Un rollo o algo más?
by MiaKaCiD
Summary: Un nuevo sensei cambiara la vida al Team 7 mientras sustituye a Kakashi. ¿Que le ocurriran a Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke y Sai? Ese sensei se comporta muy raro con Naruto,pk sera? SPOILER MANGA SHIPPUDEN. Parejas: SasuSaku y NaruMia ¡Subido Capitulo 7!
1. Encuentro y Sorpresa

_**¿Un rollo o algo más?**_

Antes de empezar con el fic, voy a aclarar unas cuantas cosas:

- Se sitúa en Naruto Shippuuden, lo cual es Spoiler para aquellos que no siguen ni el Anime ni el Manga.

- Si estas viendo Shippuuden y solo sigue el Anime, mejor que no te leas el fic, contiene Spoiler MUY GORDOS actuales al manga.

- Es el primer fanfic que se incluye un personaje OC, si no te gustan este tipo de fanfics no lo leas (no estas obligado).

- La pareja principal es el SasuSaku, aunque hay otra "pareja" que tendrá más protagonismo.

- Se sitúa supuestamente con el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha y el Team 7 ha vuelto a ser como el que era, salvo que Sai estará un tiempo en el grupo.

¡Y ahora podéis disfrutar del primer capitulo!

- - - - - - -

_Capítulo 1_

**Sorpresa y encuentro**

Naruto se disponía a ir a donde se encontraba sus compañeros de equipo donde quedaban para cuando tenían que informarles de alguna información la Hokage. Estaba medio dormido, había dormido poco por culpa de Jiraiya y tenia muchas ojeras. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía una tirita puesta en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla. Se había hecho daño de la movida de ayer.

- Ese maldito Ero-sennin…mira que estar a las tantas con el espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales…- Se quejaba Naruto. – Si no fuera por esa chica… - Miro al cielo y en su mente le volvió a recordar lo que le paso esa noche.

FLASHBACK

- ¡Ero-sennin! ¿¡Otra vez espiando!?

Este dio un salto enorme y tapo a Naruto con su mano para que no les escuche las chicas. Los 2 estaban casi al lado del vestuario de las mujeres de los baños termales de Konoha.

- ¿Te quieres callar? ¿Quieres que nos fusilen? – Dijo Jiraiya susurrando a Naruto.

- ¡No me voy a callar! ¡Eso no es buscar información, eso es intento de hacer una paja, Ero-sennin!

- Mas respeto al mejor escritor de novelas románticas de todos los tiempos

- Mas bien de pornografía, lo único que te faltaba es escribir guiones para películas porno. – Naruto con su pose chula con las manos en la nuca.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! Si no consigo información hoy lo de la editorial me van a matar. Una vez estuve aquí y me pillaron... – Respiro y espiro con profundidad. – Naruto, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, te lo agradeceré con invitarte a Ramen durante 3 meses…

Un rato después, vemos como Naruto entraba en los baños de las chicas con cara de asco, con el Sexy No Jutsu, y una toalla a su alrededor. Se metía en el agua con mala gana y se quejaba hablando solo.

- Puto Ero-sennin…como no me cumpla lo del Ramen le mato. – Intento buscar entre la niebla de los baños si había alguna chica disponible para mirar. No encontró ninguna. – Lo peor de todo es que no hay ni una ahora mismo…que asco de vida…- Dijo esto cruzando los brazos y salpicando un poco de agua.

No se dio cuenta que detrás suyo apareció una persona, una chica que quería relajarse en los baños termales.

- Esto…¿no te importa que me siente aquí? – Dijo una voz femenina que estaba al lado izquierdo de Naruto. Este dio cuenta y miro hacia donde venia la voz. Se quedo paralizado unos segundos.

- Eh…claro que si! No me importa. - Dijo Naruto dejando que la chica se siente a su lado.

La chica parecía de su edad, tenia el pelo por debajo de los hombros y negro como la oscuridad con brillos casi azulado desde ciertos ángulos de donde se mire. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y marrones oscuros. Su piel era normal pero no llegaba al blanco. Y la forma de su cuerpo no era muy desarrollado que digamos.

- Que a gusto se queda una aquí…

- Si, ya te digo… - No la miraba a pesar de que el agua le cubría casi todo su cuerpo y apenas se le veía nada de ella desnudo.

"Aunque su cuerpo no es nada comparable con el de Hinata…mierda, ¿que estoy diciendo? ¿Por que ahora se me ha venido la mente de mi bella Hinata?"

Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto, por si las moscas, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella a escondidas desde la misión que estuvieron juntos el equipo 7 y el equipo 8 y que gracias a esa misión, Sasuke esta de vuelta a Konoha. Aun le daba corte confesarse a Hinata, pero siempre que estaba con ella, era el tío mas feliz del mundo aunque eso le duraba muy poco, siempre alguien les interrumpía. Como íbamos diciendo antes, Naruto trasformado en chica, intentaba no acercarse a la chica mucho, quería irse de allí ahora mismo.

- Oye…nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva por Konoha?

- Yo? Eh, no es eso, es que he quedado con unas amigas y…he venido una hora antes para relajarme – Intento Naruto decir una excusa muy mala, de mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

- ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? ¿Acaso eres tímida? – Se acerco más a Naruto y poso su mano con su hombro. – Que suerte tienes! Tienes muchos pechos! No como yo que tengo muy poco…

- Ja, ja, eso es de beber mucha leche…- Le salía gotitas en la cabeza Naruto, quería irse ya de allí inmediatamente, se sentía demasiado incomodo.

- Mmmm ahora que me fijo, ¿que son esas rallas que tienes en tu mejilla? – Ahí Naruto se cago completamente, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue del agua, pero tropezó y cayo al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Au! Eso ha dolido bastante…- Intento levantarse y se puso su toalla alrededor. La chica también se levanto de las aguas termales y corrió donde estaba Naruto, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un jabón delante suya, lo piso sin querer, y se resbalo un poco. Tropezó con Naruto y se dio con el cayendo los 2 de nuevo al suelo. En ese mismo instante el Hegen de Naruto había desaparecido mostrando quien era en realidad Naruto.

Jiraiya estaba espiando desde otro lugar a las afuera apuntando todo movimiento que hacia los 2.

- Bien Naruto, me estas consiguiendo buena información, je, je…

Un rato después, Naruto se despertó y se dio cuenta de que la chica la tenia encima suya, su cara se descompuso totalmente, e intento moverse lo mas sigiloso que podía, pero no podía por el peso de la chica. Naruto estaba acabado.

- Mierda…debo salir de aquí o sino…me descubrirá y…

La chica empezó a moverse poco a poco y se levanto flexionando sus brazos, tenia la vista nublada y no podía ver con claridad lo que tenia en frente suya.

- Vaya, parece que nos hemos caído juntas, je, je…

Una vez que tenía la vista bien clara, vio a Naruto frente suya. Su mente le decía que era un chico el que estaba viendo ahora y lo de antes una chica, la chica estaba confundida. Miraba a Naruto, miro el cuerpo de el, y miro su cuerpo. Estaban los 2 desnudos frente a frente y sentía algo encima suya que no era el jabón.

- Eh…puedo explicártelo…- Naruto tapándose un poco los ojos con las manos sonrojado, aunque se le notaba que miraba de reojo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Ahora si que estoy muerto ,se decía a si mismo.

La chica miro rojísima a Naruto, su cara cambiaba de vergonzosa a enfadada poco a poco, y con un movimiento del brazo, lanzo una bofetada a Naruto que se escucho perfectamente en todo el balneario.

FLASHBACK

- Joder, encima recordando la escena aun me duele la mejilla…- Suspiraba Naruto con desilusión.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar donde quedaba con los miembros del equipo, alli se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura y Sai hablando. Naruto se sorprendió de que Sai estuviera allí, ya que pensaba que cuando volvía a Sasuke no volvería a ver mas a Sai, pero no…

- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí…

- Hola, Naruto – Contesto Sakura – Has tardado mucho esta vez, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, que me he quedado dormido…- Miro hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y por qué tienes una tirita en la mejilla? – Pregunto Sasuke de lejos, se dio cuenta de ello desde que vino Naruto

- Ah,¿esto? Pues…me caí de la cama…

Sasuke veía extraño a Naruto, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo mirando al horizonte. Sai se acerco a Naruto y con su cara de siempre le dijo.

- Ahora que ya estas aquí Naruto-kun, podemos ir a ver a la Hokage. – Puso su sonrisa que podría significar cualquier cosa viniendo de el.

- ¿Pero tu no había ido ya a lo de la Raiz esa como se llame? – Pregunto Naruto sin acordarse de donde venia Sai.

- ¿No te acuerdas, Naruto? Tsunade-sama nos dijo que de momento Sai tenia que estar en el grupo hasta que pensaba lo que harían con el – Le respondió Sakura

- Ah ya…- Se rasco la cabeza – Bueno… - Intento cambiar de tema – Entonces, ya que estamos todos, vamos a ir a ver que misión nos pone Tsunade-baachan!

- ¡Para el carro Naruto! Que te olvidas de Kakashi

- ¿Aún no ha llegado?

- Ya no hace falta que me esperéis…- Apareció Kakashi de la nada al lado de Sai.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Por primera vez vienes temprano! – Naruto alucinado

- Pero si lleva una semana viniendo temprano Naruto…- Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza

- Mmh, a saber que estabas pensando idiota…- Se quejo Sasuke

"Mejor que no lo sepas, maldito Uchiha" Se dijo a si mismo para que no supiera lo que le paso la noche anterior.

- ¿¿¿Como??? – Dijeron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke al escuchar lo que le dijo Tsunade

- Así es, vais a estar 2 meses sin vuestro maestro por una misión de camuflaje en la villa de la nube junto con los demás Jounnin de la villa de Konoha.

- Quería decíroslo unos días antes, pero…me perdía por el camino y…

- Eso es que se te ha olvidado decírnoslo, Kakashi.-sensei! – Dijo al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mirando la situación, Sai se quedaba igual en su sitio sin cambiar de expresión. Tsunade se le salía una gota de lo ridículo que había quedado la escena.

- Durante la ausencia de los jounnin, a cada equipo se le ha asignado un jounnin sustituto. A vosotros os ha tocado una chica, espero que no le deis problema ninguna y le hagáis caso como si fuera vuestro verdadero maestro, esto ultimo lo digo por ti Naruto.

- Si, si…lo que tu digas Tsunade-baachan – Mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano como diciéndole que había captado lo que le tenia que decir.

- Dentro de un rato vendrá, a ella le di vuestros datos, así no habrá problema a la hora de presentación. – En ese momento la puerta se empezó a abrirse. – Mira, creo que ahí llega vuestra profesora sustituta.

Y poco a poco se abría la puerta despacio hasta que se abrió por completo. Se veía a una chica alta, con ropas ninjas. La parte de arriba era una especie de la parte de arriba de un Kimono de color Azul oscuro y los bordes amarillos. Se mostraba también que debajo de ese Kimono tenia vendas sobre su torso para que no se le viera nada. Y tenia también unos pantalones cortos negros que se veía un poco por debajo del Kimono. Tenia las uñas pintadas de negro y la cinta de Konoha la llevaba puesta en su frente. Y su rostro era serio, con esos ojos marrones grandes y el pelo liso por debajo de los hombros.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a su nuevo maestro, cuando Naruto dio la vuelta para mirar, le empezó a entrar un tic en el ojo, trago bastante saliva y sus ojos estaban como unos platos. La sustituta de Kakashi no era mas ni menos que la chica que se encontró la noche anterior en los baños termales, si aquella chica que le dio la bofetada mas grande de su vida.

"¿Qué demonio hace aquí ella? No me digas que ella será mi sensei…Mierda…" Se quejaba Naruto, había cavado su tumba, ahora tendrá que convivir con ella durante 2 meses.

La chica miro con reojo a los muchachos que iban a entrenarle, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Naruto, se detuvo en ellos e intento no cambiar de cara y estar seria por unos momentos al verle.

"Espera, espera…¿¿ese no era el chico de los baños termales?? ¿Es uno de mis alumnos? ¿Ese pervertido? No, no puede ser…"

Todo estaba en tensión, Naruto y la chica se seguían mirando fijamente sin hacer ningún cambio repentino. Naruto estaba traumatizado porque ahora tenia que verla todo los días. La chica tenia en ansia de pegarle por haberle espiado y estar "emocionado" encima suya en los baños termales. Todo se finalizo cuando Tsunade se levanto de su silla.

- Aquí tenéis a la Kunoichi que sustituirá a Hatake Kakashi, Shido Miaka.


	2. No todo es lo que aparenta

**Capítulo 2**

"_No todo es lo que aparenta "_

_

* * *

_

**En el capítulo anterior...**

_-__Aquí tenéis a la Kunoichi que sustituirá a Hatake Kakashi, Shido Miaka._

Miaka se alejo de su mente y vino a la realidad al segundo. Aun estaba sorprendida de que el chico que se encontró en los baños termales iba a ser su alumno por muy poco tiempo. Dio un paso hacia delante y se preparo para hablar. Los chicos estaban atentos a ver lo que iba a decir, sobre todo Naruto, que estaba asustado si iba a decir algo respecto de ayer.

-Soy Shido Miaka, Jounin de la villa de Konoha. A partir de ahora seré vuestra maestra durante todo este tiempo. Voy a dar lo mejor de mi misma por esforzarme. No tengáis miedo de mí que no os voy a comer – Esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

Durante toda la presentación no miro a Naruto, no tenia muchas ganas de formas un escándalo como lo hizo en los baños termales

- Miaka, ya con el informe que le mande hace unos días, más o menos sabrás quienes son cada uno y el nivel que tienen, espero que no tengas problemas con ellos.

- No creo que tenga ningún problema, Tsunade-sama – Dijo Miaka mientras estiraba los hombros un poco. – No es la primera vez que trato a jóvenes ninjas y tenga que sustituir a un maestro por ello.

Miaka miro a sus nuevos alumnos para tener una primera impresión de los 4, primero vio a Uchiha Sasuke."Tiene toda la pinta de ser el típico chico que a todas las chicas le miran sin parar, no me extraña es muy guapo seguro que tiene novia". Segundo a Haruno Sakura "Así que esta es la alumna de Tsunade-sama mas prestigiada, seguro que es la novia de Sasuke fijo, tiene toda la pinta de tener mucha confianza los dos". Después a Sai "A ve si cambia de cara de vez en cuando, no ha cambiado ni una vez desde que entré".Y por ultimo a Uzumaki Naruto, pero no le hacia falta tener una primera impresión, ya que la tuvo en ese momento los dos solos casi desnudos.

- Bien, aquí ya se acaba la reunión, mañana Miaka estará ya en el grupo. Espero que no haya ningún problema con ella durante estos 2 meses, sobre todo te lo digo a ti Naruto.

- Si, si...no habrá ningún problema...- Dijo Naruto dudando de que vaya a haber un problema, aunque el problema ya empezó el otro día.

- Podéis iros ya todos, menos Miaka que tengo que comentarle algunas cosas más.

Los 4 chicos se fueron de la habitación sin formar ningún escándalo. Una vez ya afuera empezaron a comentar sus impresiones de su sensei sustituta.

- No me creo aun lo de Kakashi, podría habernos avisado al menos. - Se quejo Sasuke.

- Yo más o menos me entere de algo por Tsunade-sama, pero no sabia que iban a ser dos meses...

- Nuestra nueva sensei tiene toda la pinta de ser una chica especial. - Sai con su sonrisa de siempre.

- Bah, es la típica sensei que se ve todos los días...con modelitos de la moda, seria…

- Naruto, pues yo no la veo como las de siempre, parece muy joven para ser Jounnin.

- Debe ser un genio, parece que tiene nuestra edad. – Se fijó Sasuke en ese detalle.

- ¡A lo mejor ni siquiera es una chica! Sino un bunshin de un tío que querrá matarnos o algo así.

- Naruto¡llevas todo el rato poniendo verde a la sensei¿Qué demonios te ocurre con ella?

- ¿A mi? Nada, nada...- Disimulo un poco que conocía a Miaka.

- ¿No será que ya os conocéis de antes, no? - Pregunto Sai.

- ¿Yo¿¿¿Yo a esa chica??? Que va, que va. Si nunca la he visto, es la primera vez que la veo - Dijo exagerando un poco sus movimientos bruscos de brazos.

Los 3 le miraron con rara extraña, pero prefirieron no decir nada, con ese gesto entendieron que Naruto ya conocía a Miaka de antes. Sasuke observo de lejos un lejos que habia cerca de ellos y vio la hora que ella. Puso su mano en el hombro de esta como señal de que ya era la hora. Sakura se dio cuenta de la mano de Sasuke y con un gesto se dirigió a donde estaba Sai y Naruto que estaban más adelante que ellos 2.

- Por cierto Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo nos tenemos que ir ya, tenemos un asunto pendiente que hacer...

- ¿Ya Sakura? Pero si solo hemos estado una hora...

- Es que...- Se quedo Sasuke unos segundos pensando que palabra podría servir en ese momento - ...es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Hace unos días Sasuke y Sakura se comportan muy raros últimamente, quedan demasiado tiempo los 2 solos, apenas están en el equipo y cuando aparecen por la tarde/noche, están de risitas y. Naruto le olía muy mal esta situación, solo era una suposición lo que tenia en mente y no quería creérsela aun hasta que no tenia pruebas de ellos. Su mente podría explotar con tan solo decir algo bonito de la boca de Sasuke y eso que ahora Naruto estaba enamorado en secreto de Hinata y supero su amor platónico de Sakura. Pero, que no veía romántico ni de coña a Sasuke. Vamos que se cree que Sasuke y Sakura tienen algo más que una amistad.

- Esta bien, no se lo que estaréis haciendo ahora, pero...

- Bueno... ¡solo estamos entrenando juntos Naruto! No es nada importante. - Sakura intentando convencer a Naruto con cualquier cosa.

- Entonces puedo también estar en los entrenamientos¿no? - Por su desgracia Sasuke le apareció detrás de él girándolo para que se vean cara a cara.

- Si Sakura quiere entrenar conmigo, será porque esta más acostumbrada a mi estúpido...- Su mirada desafiante hizo que Naruto dejara de entrometerse en donde no le llamaban.

- Vale, vale...- Miro hacia otro lado y con una gotita en la cabeza como diciendo que capto que no quería ser muerto aún.

- Bueno, yo también he de irme...me toca ir a la biblioteca a descubrir mas cosas de los sentimientos.

- Pareces una rata de biblioteca Sai...

- Y tu la tienes muy pequeña Naruto-kun.- Y con esto, desapareció dejando un humo como regalo.

- ¡¡Putooooo¡Que yo la tengo muy grande eh¡Ciego!//////

- Ya he vuelto a quedarme solo…- Dijo un Naruto caminando por Konoha con las manos en el bolsillo. – Todos tienen algo que hacer, y yo no puedo hacer nada. Lo peor de todo, es que ese tonto de Ero-sennin no le he visto en todo el día…quiero mi invitación de Ramen de 3 meses. – Se quejó, porque su estomago pedía Ramen, no había comido desde el desayuno.

Sin darse cuenta, se topo con el Ichi-Ramen. Naruto miro con tristeza su monedero rana para ver si tenía algo de dinero, y si tenía algo de dinero, pero solo para un bol de Ramen. Al menos podía aguantar un poco más antes de encontrarse con Jiraiya. Entro en el establecimiento y no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona comiendo Ramen.

- ¡Viejo, un bol de ramen por favor! – Dijo Naruto sentándose en un asiento frente al hombre.

- ¡Marchando un bol de Ramen!

- Oiga señor…otro más, por favor.

- Claro que si Miaka, ahora mismo le traigo el especial.

- Un momento…- Naruto giro hacia su derecha y vio que al lado estaba su nueva sensei, la que le espió. - ¡¡Tú!! – Se levanto del asiento.

Miaka miro al lado donde escucho ese "Tu" y vio a Naruto. Se sorprendió pero se quedo mirándole sentada apoyada su espalda contra la pared del establecimiento y mas tranquila que Naruto que no se levanto.

- Así que estas aquí, maldito desgraciado…- Le miro con desafió a esos ojos azules que tenia en frente

- No soy un desgraciado, baka.

- Si que lo eres, me espiaste el otro día…a saber que me ibas a hacer…

- No soy un pervertido. ¡Ero-sennin me obligo a espiar!

- ¿Ero-sennin?

- Jiraiya me refiero.

- Ah, ya se, ese hombre que hace una semana espió de nuevo en los baños termales y le metí una patada en sus partes nobles…

"Así que esta es la culpable por la cual tu no podía hacer tu maldito trabajo y yo si. Al final me llevé yo los golpes, Ero-sennin de mierda…"

- Aquí tienes tu bol, Miaka.

- Gracias señor – Cambio de tema rápidamente pasando de Naruto y comiendo de mientras. – Mmm, que rico esta este Ramen.

- No ignoren cuando te hablen¡pequeñaja!

- ¿Pequeñaja yo? – Estaba un poco confusa por el insulto que le había dicho y puso cara extraña y dejo de comer.

- Si, pequeñaja. Te crees que porque eres Jounnin y tenga la misma edad que nosotros, tengas el derecho a insultarme de esa manera y tratarme como si fueras un adulto.

Naruto se empezó a cabrear, esta vez no tenia miedo de enfrentarse de ella. Miaka seguía mirando como su alumno se retorcía de odio. Suspiro y le sugirió una pregunta al rubio.

- Por cierto… ¿cuánto años tienes?

Naruto se desconcentro por la pregunta que le formuló.

- Esto…tengo 15 para 16 dentro de dos semanas… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues, mira esto y lo entenderás…

Miaka saco de su ropa un papel muy antiguo y se lo dio a Naruto. Este lo cogió y le hecho un vistazo a lo que ponía. Al leer cierta línea su cambio se quedo en blanco y miro a Miaka y luego al papel un montón de veces sin creérselo lo que acababa de darse cuenta. Las gotitas le aparecieron de nuevo por la cabeza y cayendo hacia el suelo.

- Esto…no puede ser…

- Es posible, por desgracia…

FIN


	3. Espia

**Aclaraciones :**

**- ... ( Estan hablando)**

"..."** ( Estan pensando )**

_Si esta en sursiva es un flashback_

**Los personajes Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke y Sai no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**El personaje de Miaka es fruto mio,no me pegueis xD.**

**Se situa en Shippuuden lo cual es spoiler para los que no siguen el manga.**

¡Y ahora os dejo con el tercer capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Espía_

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_- Esto…no puede ser…_

_- Es posible, por desgracia…_

_

* * *

_

Lo que se había imaginado Naruto de Miaka se le estaba cayendo por completo de su mente. Hizo la misma cuenta una y otra vez por si acaso se había confundido, pero no, no se había confundido sus cálculos estaban bien hechos. Por una última vez miro a Miaka, que esta tenia cara de asco porque sabia lo que le iba a decir.

- Es imposible…

- Créetelo es la verdad, ya me gustaría a mi aparentar lo que tengo de verdad.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes tener 20 años!?

- Pues si, soy mas mayor que tu¿algún problema?

- Pues…¡¡que esto es muy raro¿Como puedes ser mayor que yo¡Si hasta Sakura tiene mas tetas que tu¡Tu eres una tabla de planchar!

Miaka puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto y de un golpe brusco lo tiro al suelo dejándolo K.O.

- Me puedes llamar todo lo que tú quieras incluso puta, pero no pienso permitir que nadie me llame plana delante de mí. No soy plana¿¿vale??

Naruto le salio un chichón en la cabeza muy grande, se estaba intentando levantarse y sentarse del golpe que le ha dado Miaka.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me tiras al suelo¿Tanto te duele la verdad?

- ¡No es eso! Yo tengo pechos¿vale¿¿Qué quieres que me desnude para que te enseñe lo mujer que soy o qué??

- ¡¡No, no!! No hace falta, ya vi…el otro…día…- Esto ultimo lo dijo con timidez, ya que se acordó del momento en que estaba ella encima suya desnuda y eso le hacia ver perfectamente sus mejillas totalmente rojas y mirando hacia la calle.

Miaka se pertacó del sonrojo de Naruto, y con una sonrisa picarona se acerco a el, y con su dedo tocaba su mejilla y riéndose de el.

- Ohhhhh, Naruto esta rojo. No me extraña, estabas emocionado en esos momentos…

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi cara¿Acaso un tío no puede ponerse cachondo al ver una tía desnuda o que?

- ¿Y es la primera vez que te ocurre eso? No sabia que atraía a menores con el cuerpo que tengo…- Puso pone pensativa y bromeando a Naruto.

- ¡Cállate! – Cruzo de brazos y se giro viendo que ya su ramen estaba ya listo para ser devorado.

- Ja, ja, ja, pero que tonto eres. Si solo estoy bromeando, además no me interesa los menores y menos si tienen una mente tan tonta.

- ¿Estas insinuando algo? – Dijo mientras comía lo mas que pudo el Ramen.

- ¿Yo? Que va… - Mirando a otro lado.

- Que rara eres. – Dijo esto último mientras sorbía el caldo que quedaba en el bol. Naruto dio una palmadas en su estomago, que satisfacción pero aun quería más, pero no tenia mas dinero para otro bol. – Ufff, encima me he quedado con más ganas de ramen…

- ¿No tienes mas dinero¿Quieres que te invite?

Los ojos de Naruto se le iluminaban y se le notaba perfectamente al escuchar que alguien le invitaba

- ¿Harías eso por mi? – Puso cara tikili delante de ella.

- Aunque aun no te perdono por lo del otro día…eres mi alumno y no puedo ver que un alumno mío sufra por cualquier cosa. – Dijo esto por pena a Naruto.

- ¡Genial¡¡Gracias, Miaka-sensei! – La abrazo de la emoción. Esta se quedo un poco aturdida de la acción de Naruto, y aparto a Naruto.

- Espera, no te emociones primero. Segundo no me llames Miaka-sensei, deja las formalidades. Miaka a secas por favor.

- Vale, vale…- Se dio cuenta de que esta estaba nerviosa y jadeando un poco. Se había asustado un poco de el. Naruto en consolación a eso, se acercó a ella. Miaka veía que se acercaba mas a el, y se alejaba un poco de el, pero no pudo porque choco contra la pared su cuerpo. Veía perfectamente la cara de Naruto tan cerca de la suya. Notaba el aliento de Naruto que le llegaba a su rostro. Este miro extraño a Miaka, que esta ponía una cara no muy normal de ella, como rara por la situación. Naruto suspiro y sonrió a Miaka, una sonrisa que Miaka se le empezó a notar un poco el rojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y te puedo llamar mejor Miaka-chan?

"Miaka-chan…eso…"

Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabia que pensar, porque estaba mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules que la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa de lo normal.

- ¿Por qué…estas tan…cerca de mi?

- ¿Acaso nadie se ha acercado a ti de esta manera?

"No, no es eso…"

- Pero…no tienes…porque decirme…Miaka-chan…Miaka a secas solo…

- ¿Por qué?

Se aproximo un poco más a ella que ya sus placas de cinta que tenían en frente se habían rozado un poco. La respiración de Miaka iba en aumento.

"Naruto…déjalo ya…por favor…"

No paraba de mirar a esos ojos azules de Naruto que de alguna manera le hacia que el corazón le latiera mas. No era como en los baños termales, aquí era distinto, ya se conocen, ya se hablaban, ya todo era distinto a ese otro momento que estaban juntos. Por un segundo miro a la calle, y es cuestión de un movimiento rápido de manos, puso sus manos en el torso de Naruto apartándolo un poco de ella.

- Naruto…no te emociones ¿vale? – Respiraba hondo – Que ya se, que te gustó que yo estaba encima tuya en los baños termales y quieres mas, pero va a ser que no.

Naruto estaba perplejo del comentario que había hecho Miaka en ese momento.

"¿A que viene eso? Lo dicho, esta tía es rara de narices"

- ¿¿¿Pero qué me estas contando ahora???

- Naruto, me acabo de acordar de que me tengo que irme ya y…- Saco su monedero de la ropa poniendo el dinero de sus 2 bols de Ramen que había estado comiendo antes en la barra del establecimiento. – He de…hacer un asunto pendiente de las misiones – Fue lo primero que se ocurrió en la cabeza una vez que ya su mente no estaba en blanco.

- ¿Pero no me vas a invitar o que?

- ¡Mañana te prometo que te invitare! – Y de una rapidez se fue del lugar, dejando a Naruto atontado y sin saber porque había dicho eso y reaccionado de esa manera con el.

Una vez afuera del Ichi-Ramen, se encontró lo que le había salvado de la situación un poco comprometedora con Naruto. Al lado suya se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura que estaban hablando. Miaka sonrió al ver tan cerca los dos hablando de saber que estaban hablando y lo mejor de todo es que va a hacer todo lo posible para que Sasuke y Sakura fueran novios o algo.

"Seguro que esos dos tienen que tener algo, ya haré lo que sea para encerrarlos en un cuarto oscuro y que hagan cosas"

Esto lo dijo mientras se frotaban las manos con maldad. Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke se pertacó de Miaka y los dos se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Hola, Miaka-sensei!

- Hola.

- Oh, si son Sasuke y Sakura. Por favor, Miaka a secas que me siento rara que me digan eso.

- ¿Y no se supone que te tenias que irte? – Apareció de la nada Naruto detrás suya con una cara de pocos amigos. Miaka se asusto y se escondió de Naruto entre Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¡Na…Naruto¿Pero…tú no estabas comiendo Ramen?

- Ehhhh, estaba, como bien has dicho.

- Ja, ja desde luego, lo que pasa es que me he encontrado a Sakura y a Sasuke y he venido a saludarles. – Una vez que estaba en medio de los 2, abrazó los 2 por igual poniendo sus brazos encimas de sus hombros. – ¿Y se puede saber donde venís vosotros dos juntos?

Esto hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se pusieran un poco rojos y se alejaron de ella unos centímetros.

- No...¿Nosotros? Estábamos… ¡entrenando¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? – Con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Si…me estaba enseñando unas técnicas de moldear el Chakra…- Tosía mientras miraba a otro lado y puso su mano tapando lo poco rojo que tenia en su cara.

- ¡Oh! Eso suena interesante, a por cierto mañana tenéis que estar a las 9 de la mañana en el lugar de entrenamiento para empezar con nuestra primera misión juntos, decírselo a Sai en cuanto le veáis.

- Esta bien, por cierto Miaka¿tu no te tenias que irte?

- ¡Ah, verdad! Gracias por recordarlo Sakura. Me voy pitando y, por cierto…- Se acerco a ella y le dijo al oído. - No me extraña que Sasuke sea tan guapo, tienes una suerte de poner estar a solas con el… - Sakura miro rojísima a Miaka y se sorprendió del comentario que le había hecho.

- ¡Mi-Miaka¿Qué estas diciendo?

- No te hagas la tontas, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¡Tu¿¡Se puede saber por que me has dicho eso antes!?

- Otro día Naruto que tengo prisa, hasta mañana! – Y se fue alejando poco a poco de los tres ninjas. Naruto empezó a gritar como un loco.

- ¡¡Maldita¡¡Vuelve!! – Señalo a donde se fue Miaka

- Idiota, no formes escándalo – Le dio una ostia a Naruto Sasuke.

- Pero¿por qué me pegas?

- ¿Y tu por que te pones así con ella?

- Sakura, es que…- Se quedo abstraído por unos segundos pero al final, no tuvo ganas de comentarle lo que le ocurrió en el Ichi-Ramen. – Da igual…déjalo.

Los dos se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Naruto.

- Me voy, me siento cansado. – Naruto se dirigió al lado contrario que fue Miaka.

- Sasuke-kun, vez raro a Naruto?

- Pensaba que era el único…

Se quedaron mirando como se iba Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos. Y se fueron por una calle después de la escena. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de una presencia que estaba cerca del Ichi-Ramen y que vio todo lo que ocurrió desde que Naruto entro al establecimiento.

- Veo que la presencia de Miaka-chan en el grupo va a ser muy interesante…- Dijo Sai que salía de una pequeña callejuela.

FIN

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejais del capitulo. Eso me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo ese fic que tenia pensado hace unas semanas y creia que la gente no le iba a gustar. Por fin ya habeis el primer momento NaruMia, tenia ganas de poner un momento ya de una vez por todas. Ya la semana que viene vereis el 4º capitulo. hasta luego!**


	4. Lo hago por mi, no por ti

**- ... ( Estan hablando)**

**"..." ( Estan pensando )**

_**Si esta en sursiva es un flashback**_

**Los personajes Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke y Sai no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**El personaje de Miaka es fruto mio,no me pegueis xD.**

**Se situa en Shippuuden lo cual es spoiler para los que no siguen el manga.**

**¡Y ahora os dejo con el tercer capitulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

_Lo hago por mi, no por ti_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Pero nadie se dio cuenta de una presencia que estaba cerca del Ichi-Ramen y que vio todo lo que ocurrió desde que Naruto entro al establecimiento. _

_- Veo que la presencia de Miaka-chan en el grupo va a ser muy interesante…- Dijo Sai que salía de una pequeña callejuela._

* * *

Al día siguiente, nos encontramos a nuestro querido grupo que estaba finalizado su primera misión. Tampoco era muy importante, solo tenían que cuidar de unos niños ya que la niñera que los estaba cuidando esta enferma, y deben estar todo el día con ellos en la guardería. Si, era una misión de Rango D, pero al menos para Miaka, que estaba lejos de los cuatros ninjas, podía evitar a Naruto y pensar en una excusa creíble de lo que paso en el Ichi-Ramen. No creía que Naruto tuviera tantas confianzas como para acercarse de esa manera a ella. Aun recordaba la sonrisa que le mostró en esos momentos con esos ojos azules del cielo. 

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¿Y te puedo llamar mejor Miaka-chan? _

_- ¿Por qué…estas tan…cerca de mi? _

_- ¿Acaso nadie se ha acercado a ti de esta manera?_

_- Pero…no tienes…porque decirme…Miaka-chan…Miaka a secas solo…_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Naruto…no te emociones ¿vale? Que ya se, que te gustó que yo estaba encima tuya en los baños termales y quieres mas, pero va a ser que no._

**FLASHBACK**

Aun recordaba la escena una y otra vez, fue la causa por la que no pudo dormir y tenia una ojeras muy grandes. No es que le importara mucho que se acercara sino otra cosa que le incomoda bastante pero a la vez su corazón latía bastante. Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

"Debí haber dicho otra frase, esa frase se puede malinterpretarse de muchas maneras. Lo peor esta por llegar que seguro que vendrá preguntando porque dije eso. ¡Arg! No creo que me cueste convencerle, se ve perfectamente que es un tonto y se cree cualquier excusa que le diga cualquier adulto¿y por qué me tomo tantas molestias por este tema? Tss…"

Mientras estaba nadando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona que estaba detrás de ella durante un tiempo en el que en ese mismo instante será el comienzo de un largo y duro enfrentamiento para sí misma.

"Si no se me hubiera acercado de esa manera…joder, es que parecía que me iba a besar…"

Esto que se dijo a si misma le hizo que le saliera en su cara una sonrisa extraña, como de una tonta, típica que sale cuando uno le gusta una persona. Se dio cuenta de la acción y se dio una torta a si misma dejándola anonada.

"¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo¿Por que me ha salido esa sonrisita rara? Maldito desgraciado, te vas a enterar…"

- Miaka-chan, estas muy pensativa.

Miaka giro al escuchar la voz que le sonaba bastante familiar. Era Sai, que estaba detrás suya mientras dejaba que el niño pequeño que estaba cuidándolo se fuera a jugar con los demás niños.

- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas aquí

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Qué tal lleváis con los niños?

- Son muy tranquilos, aunque Naruto le ha tocado uno muy hiperactivo.

Miaka miró a Naruto que veía como el niño travieso le estaba pegando mientras este intentaba cogerle y pillarlo. Sonrió para si misma de la divertida situación que le parecía.

- Parece que te llevas bien con Naruto-kun…

- No es eso, es que me hace gracia lo que le ocurre y como es.

- Es que Naruto-kun es alguien especial.

- ¿Especial?

- Si, es como dice la Hokage, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun. Naruto tiene algo que hace cambiar a la gente. Le hacen ver la vida distinta que antes, ver la vida de otra manera.

- Por lo que veo, Naruto es importante para vosotros.

- Aja, ya veras poco a poco.

- ¿Mmm¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Que cada vez que este con el, te darás cuenta de todo y que te lo dirá tu corazón.

"No entiendo lo que dice,¿Qué se estará refiriendo?"

- Si me puedes explicar a que te refieres…

- Claro, me refiero a que tu problema con Naruto es un caso de… ¿Cómo era, que lo leí hace poco en la biblioteca? Ah si, un problema de pederastia…

En la cabeza de Miaka se resonaba el sonido de las agujas del reloj como si fuera un contrarreloj. Unos segundos después se le paso por la cabeza la idea que estaba temiendo de todas, que alguien haya visto la escena de Ichi-Ramen. Su cara torno al rojo vivo y se levanto al instante.

- Tú…tú…¡¡Tú estuviste allí!!

**FLASHBACK**

_- Este es Sai, - Le enseño una foto de él que estaba en la ficha del Team 7 - fue el sustituto de Sasuke mientras este estaba con Orochimaru hace unos 6 meses en el grupo. Es miembro de la RAIZ. No te dará ningún problema porque siempre te hace caso a lo que le mandes, eso si. Ten mucho cuidado, que aunque no haga nada, se da cuenta de las cosas fácilmente._

_- Mmm? No entendí eso último, Tsunade-sama._

_- Me refiero a que Sai se da cuenta de lo que piensas y sientes por las acciones._

**FLASHBACK**

- Ahora entiendo la advertencia de Tsunade-sama…- Se dijo en voz baja. Sai tenía todavía la misma cara de siempre, como satisfecho por la reacción que ha tenido Miaka.

- Bueno, son solo cinco años de diferencia pero, pronto serán cuatro porque Naruto en dos semanas cumple los 16 años.

- ¿Y a que viene eso¡El fue quien se acerco a mí de esa manera! Yo no quería que se acercara a mi

- Pues tu expresión decía otra cosa…

- ¿Desde cuando nos espiaste Sai¿No sabes que eso esta en contra de las normas?

- Solo estaba entrenándome en espionaje.

- Sai…déjalo¿vale? – Se preparo para estar lejos de Sai antes de que se alterara

- Fíate mas de tu corazón y no de tu cabeza.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¡Miaka¿Cuándo vamos a terminar¡Estoy harto de cuidar a este pesado de niño!

Los gritos de Naruto hizo que girara Miaka para verle por unos momentos porque se quejaba tanto. El niño le estaba mordiendo la pierna, parecía que tenia la rabia.

- ¿Entiendes ahora Naruto? Por eso, no puedes acercarte así a una persona que apenas conoces con esas confianzas…

Naruto miraba extraño a Miaka, no comía el ramen ya que le estaba explicando porque se puso de esa manera con ella el otro día. A pesar de que lo estaba diciendo, había algo dentro de el no estaba conforme. Era como si lo que hizo el otro día no había servido para nada. Pero, aun no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera.

"No se…me siento como si…no le hubiera gustado lo que he le hice…un momento¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso? Que yo estoy enamorado de Hinata, de mi amada y hermosa Hinata. No de una loca vieja que se cree importante…Además, no me fijaría en ella ni borracho"

- Naruto¿me estas escuchando?

- ¿Mmm? Si, si, te he entendido…

- No me trates como si fuera una loca.

- Yo no te estoy tratando como una loca. Te estoy diciendo que te he entendido perfectamente.

- Pues ya sabes, la próxima no lo vuelvas a hacer, que me asustaste bastante.

- Ni que te fuera a besar o algo así…

"No si al final el niño es listo al parecer…"

- Nunca he pensado eso de ti porque seguro que no serias capaz de hacerlo

- ¿Qué has dicho!

- Lo que oyes chaval.

Naruto se enfado mucho, es algo que no aguantaba de una persona. Bastante aguanta con Sasuke y Sai para que ahora venga otra persona a mandar a la mierda su orgullo. Y tenia que hacer algo para que dejara de comportarse así con el, porque en el fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo se sentía mal que ella le dijera esas cosas y aun no sabia porque. Se levanto de su asiento para irse.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Tengo que entrenar, se me ha hecho tarde la hora de la comida.

- Pero si solo te has comido la mitad del Ramen.

- Todo por culpa del niño rabioso.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?

- Alguno de sus mordiscos me ha hecho que no tenga apetito hoy.

Se iba a dirigir hacia la salida del establecimiento, pero se quedo un rato parado. Tenía sus manos apretadas. Tenia que decir algo al respecto. No quería que le volviera a tratar como le ha tratado antes. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía extraño al lado suya y era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien y más con una chica y no era con Hinata. Miaka miro como estaba de espaldas a ella. Tenía la sensación de que le iba a decir algo.

- Ah por cierto, si de verdad quieres que no te llamen plana, no uses vendas y muestra tal como eres…

Miro de reojo a Miaka para ver su reacción por unos segundos y se fue del establecimiento lo más rápido que pudo caminando. Miaka se quedo en shock por lo que le había dicho y sus mejillas volvieron a ser rojas como cuando Sai le dijo que era supuestamente pederasta. Miro a su ropa, abrió un poco la parte de arriba del kimono para ver las vendas que tenia y miro donde se fue Naruto. Ahora su cara torno no al rojo de vergüenza sino roja de enfadada.

- ¡¡¡Eres un guarro, desgraciado!!!

Observó que el bol del que tomaba Naruto estaba medio lleno, lo cogió y con el ansia se lo comió para tranquilizarse.

Unos días después, vemos a Naruto caminar por las calles de Konoha muy cansado, tenia el chaleco abierto mostrando su camiseta negra y el colgante que le regalo Tsunade, venia de entrenar. De lejos pudo apreciar a una persona que lo reconoció al momento. Esta persona tenia unos cuantos pergaminos que los estaba leyendo mientras andaba. Naruto se acerco a ella con cuidado no vaya a ser que le iba a pegar por el comentario que le hizo en el Ichi-Ramen, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle. Sonrió para si mismo como satisfactorio.

Esa persona que estaba leyendo los pergaminos, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y se le quedo la cara de matarlo ahora mismo. Pero se intento tranquilizarse respirando hondo.

"Tranquila, no vaya a ser que Sai está de "entrenamiento de espionaje" por aquí…"

- Hola Naruto.

- Hola Miaka – Miro de reojo a Miaka para confirmar el detalle del que estaba feliz. Puso expresión burlona y sonrisa zorruna para Miaka – Veo que me has hecho caso…

- ¿Eh?

Naruto señalo con el dedo que el lugar donde tenía las vendas de su cuerpo ahora tenia una camiseta sin mangas y sin tirantes de color negro. Miaka miro a donde apuntaba el dedo Naruto. El rojo apareció de nuevo en sus mejillas e intento no matar a Naruto.

- Que conste que lo he hecho porque así no me dirán plana, no porque tu me lo has dicho…

- Si, si…- Le seguía el juego pero al instante se empezó a reír de manera exagerada por la excusa que le había dicho.

- ¡Oye, no te rías! – Le pega con uno de los pergaminos – Mas respeto a tu sensei.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto sintió las ganas de volver a hacer lo mismo que le hizo por primera vez en el Ichi-Ramen. Se acerco a ella y con mucha lentitud decía.

- Vale…Miaka…sen…- Pero paro en seco porque Miaka le detuvo poniendo sus manos en su cara tapándole.

- No voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

- Pero serás…

Al ver la cara de Naruto, ya que se veía la marca de las manos por culpa de los pergaminos que estaban un poco manchados, se rió delante suya cayendo al suelo de la risa.

Naruto no entendió porque se reía de esa manera de el, pero sin querer también se reía un poco de la manera que se reía ella. Parece que era contagioso reírse ahora. Un rato después, dejaron de reírse una vez que Naruto se dio cuenta que había manchado la cara y se limpio. Naruto miro a Miaka que intentaba levantarse, ya que estaba sentada en el suelo antes. Y le dio la mano para ayudarla.

- Parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Miaka le miro, miro a esos ojos azules que no sabia porque se quedaba hipnotizada a ellos. Mostró un gesto con el cuello de "que remedio" y le dio la mano para que Naruto la empujara y estuviera de pie.

- Si…nos vamos a llevar muy bien…

FIN

* * *

**Parece que la relacion de Naruto y Miaka va evolucionando a pesar de que se peleen todo los dias. Este Sai de hoy en día se mete en todo solo para confundir a la gente sacude la cabeza como diciendo "pobre Miaka"**

**Esta vez no ha habido SasuSaku,pero tranquilos que en el proximo si habra SasuSaku del tiron. Nos vemos!**


	5. Mision imposible

**"..." ( Estan pensando )**

_**Si esta en sursiva es un flashback**_

**Los personajes Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke y Sai no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**El personaje de Miaka es fruto mio,no me pegueis xD.**

**Se situa en Shippuuden lo cual es spoiler para los que no siguen el manga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Misión Imposible_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Miaka le miro, miro a esos ojos azules que no sabía porque se quedaba hipnotizada a ellos. Mostró un gesto con el cuello de "que remedio" y le dio la mano para que Naruto la empujara y estuviera de pie._

_- Si…nos vamos a llevar muy bien…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Miaka se preparaba para disfrutar de otro día en Konoha, como sustituta del sensei del grupo 7. Estaba compuesto por: Uzumaki Naruto, el chicos rubiales ojos azules escandaloso que no se ve todos los días por la calle; Uchiha Sasuke, se vengo de su hermano por la matanza de todo su clan es un chico muy serio y muy popular entre las chicas; Haruno Sakura la única chica del grupo es la aprendiz de Tsunade, la Godaime hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella ya que tiene fuerza sobrehumana; y por ultimo Sai que aun no se sabe porque sigue en el grupo ya que fue el sustituto de Sasuke mientras estaba con Orochimaru. Se había levantado de muy buen humor, y ya se estaba arreglando para irse, cuando en una mochila antigua que estaba registrando porque buscaba un colgante que hacia tiempo que no se lo ponía, era simple, tampoco tenia la pinta de ser muy antiguo, solo tiene una bola que hace ruidito como si fuera un cascabel. Una vez encontrado el collar lo saco y sin darse cuenta dejo caer una pequeña caja al suelo. Miro hacia abajo y se agacho para recogerlo y vio que era una caja de…condones.

"Anda, pero si sobran todavía…mmmm, ya se lo que haré con ellos"

Los cogió y se lo metió dentro de la ropa, se puso el colgante y se fue ya de su casa hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué?…pero… ¡por qué me esta dando esto!

- Solo es por si acaso cuando tengas novio, pues lo tengas que usar, no vayas a ser que tengas un hijo no deseado Sakura. – Guiñó a Sakura

- ¡Yo no hago esas cosas¡Además, no tengo novio aun! – Se intentaba irse Sakura muy roja por lo que le había dado, iba a tirarlo en el suelo pero Miaka le dijo.

- Pero…siempre estas junto con Sasuke…eso significa algo…

- ¡No significa nada! Yo no estoy con Sasuke-kun!

Y desapareció dejando una nube alrededor de Miaka.

- Cof, cof…desde luego¿por que los jóvenes de hoy en día no quiere admitir las cosas? Al menos, se ha llevado el condón, je, je.

Mas tarde, seguía buscando a los demás miembros del equipo mientras hacia un esquema de los movimientos del equipo 7 para Tsunade que le había pedido, lo tenia que hacer cada semana y entregárselo el mismo lunes de cada semana. Sin mirar hacia delante, dio un empujón a alguien, era Sasuke.

- ¡Au! Perdón Sasuke, no me di cuenta de que estabas delante mía.

- No pasa nada, estaba pensando sin mirar.

- ¿En que estabas pensando?

- No es nada importante.

- Es alguna chica¿verdad? Es que ya a vuestra edad es normal que penséis en eso – Decía Miaka mientras su mano estaba en su mejilla y con tono burlón.

Sasuke miro a Miaka con desprecio y a la vez evitaba mostrar su asombro, más o menos era una mezcla de los dos. Desprecio porque no aguantaba que una persona se pusiera así por una idiotez, y segundo estaba asombrado porque Miaka se estaba dando cuenta de lo que a lo mejor estaba pensando y temiendo. Miro a otro lado como si no le importara, mostrando un poco de sonrojo a Miaka.

- Piensa en lo que quieras.

- Vaaaaaaale. – Sonrió a Sasuke mientras tenía sus brazos por detrás de su espalda. Miro hacia atrás y se fijo que alguien que ella conocía se estaba acercando y que lo mejor era alejarse de Sasuke. Miro a Sasuke con determinación y se saco una cosa de su ropa. Cogió el brazo de Sasuke y se lo acerco hacia ella.

- Bueno Sasuke, he de irme ya pero antes, te doy este regalito. – Giro el brazo para poner la mano de Sasuke boca arriba y le soltó el regalito uno de los condones que tenia guardado.

Sasuke miro lo que le había dado y su cara cambio a la que suele poner Naruto cuando se queda pillado, vamos la expresión de los ojos blancos y grandes.

- Esto es…por si cuando estas con una chica, no vaya a ser que revivas el Clan Uchiha antes de lo previsto, Sasuke…- Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le cerro la mano apretando el condón.

Sasuke miro la mano donde estaba el condón y luego a Miaka. Su cara no podía mostrarse bien estaba tapada por su flequillo. Al cabo de unos instantes miro intensamente a Miaka con el Sharingan puesto, estaba dispuesto a matarla en esos momentos. Miaka se asusto por la mirada que tenia que parecía que le estaba estrangulando con esos ojos llenos de sangre y se fue pitando del lugar. Escondiéndose en una esquina de una calle. Sasuke miro de nuevo el condón que lo tenia sujeto en la mano y se lo guardo cono si nada.

- Uffff, menos mal que me he ido lejos de Sasuke en ese estado. Tsunade-sama ya me explico porque Sasuke se ponía así…

**FLASHBACK**

_- Miaka, aquí tienes al único superviviente del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. A los 12 años se fue de Konoha junto con Orochimaru para conseguir poder en su venganza de su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi._

_- Así que fue el quien mato a todo el Clan Uchiha…_

_- Pero una vez conseguido su venganza volvió a Konoha, aunque ha tenido que pasar un gran y duro juicio para que volviera de nuevo al equipo 7. Es muy serio y se encierra en si mismo pero poco a poco se va abriendo mas a los demás gracias a Naruto y Sakura._

_- Lo dicho, Naruto es especial parece como si fuera un duende mágico o algo…_

_- Una cosa te pido Miaka, cuidado con lo que le hables a Sasuke, en cuanto veas que te saca el Sharingan huye de allí lo más rápido que puedas o le puedes usar alguna técnica para que se controle…_

**FLASHBACK**

Miaka observaba con cuidado desde su posición lo que estaba hablando Sasuke y Sakura, no pudo escuchar mucho, solo algunas palabras sueltas. De lo único que se entero, es que dirigían a la casa de Sasuke no sabia para que, pero Miaka tuvo la gran idea de perseguirles para averiguar si al final hacían algo que normalmente hacían los novios o no.

Una vez que Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la casa y entraron en ella, Miaka se acerco sigilosamente a la casa, pegada a la puerta intentado escuchar algo, al no escuchar nada, se dirigió a la ventana observando con discreción sin que la descubrieran pero era el cuarto de baño y se llevo un cuello. Miro hacia otra ventana que estaba en el primer piso y vio que la abrieron. Miaka supuso que estaban ahí pero no podía permanecer en esa ventana o la descubrirán. Pensó en alguna idea que le podría servir y se fijo en una tienda que estaba casi al final de la calle, y supuso que con lo que compre en esa tienda seria la única manera para ver que tramaban los dos solos y sonrió maléficamente…

- Sasuke-kun, yo…

- Dime Sakura…- Mientras la besaba por su cuello suave.

- Yo…es que aun no…

- Sakura ya te tienes que decidir. Tarde o temprano ya lo sabrán todo el mundo, hasta el tonto de Naruto esta sospechando.

- Lo se pero es que, aun no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Soy muy sosa, ya lo sabes Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba en frente mirando el cielo y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

- He estado esperando mucho y no se si podré aguantarlo mas. Hasta que no me abriste los ojos, no me di cuenta de lo enamorado de estaba de ti desde que me fui con Orochimaru hace tres años…

Sakura miro triste a Sasuke, le estaba dando otra vez el sermón que hace unos días había empezado a darle. Sasuke no era una persona que sabia esperar mucho a una respuesta.

- Aun no me estoy haciendo la idea de que tu y yo…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si me quieres, no importa todo eso…

Se acerco Sasuke hacia ella que estaba sentada en la cama, le dio un beso lento y apasionado que hizo que la empujara hacia atrás poniéndola tumbada. Ahora Sasuke estaba encima de ella mirando esos ojos esmeraldas que le hacia ser lo que no es normalmente.

- No voy a poder aguantar mas Sakura…- Le dio otro beso pero mas duradero y mas intenso que el anterior, mientras se lo daba, poco a poco le estaba desabrochando la camiseta roja de Sakura bajando la cremallera que tenia.

- Sasuke-kun, yo tampoco creo que aguante mas. – Eso se lo dijo durante su intento de quitarle la camiseta a Sasuke. El deseo le estaba llamando a los dos con desesperación.

Sasuke metió su mano en su bolsillo para coger el regalo que le había dado esta mañana y lo saco. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y también el suyo que lo tenía en su bolsillo de atrás.

- No me digas de que Miaka te ha dado uno también…

- Dice que es para cuando tenga novio que lo use.

- Y tienes novio¿verdad?

Miro a Sasuke y se rió tímidamente por el comentario, y le sonrió dulcemente al pelinegro. Este se levanto y cogió el brazo de Sakura poniéndola sentada de rodillas y le cogió de la mano.

- Te lo volveré a repetir las veces que hace falta. Sakura yo te quiero, te amo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Sus ojos estaban clavados a los de Sakura teniendo esperanza de que esta vez si le iba a responder. Sakura se quedo boca abierta y el rojo inundó otra vez en el rostro de la pelirosa como ese día en que por primera vez, una vez que Sasuke regreso a Konoha se le declaro. Y esta vez tenia las ideas muy claras con el, toda las dudas en un instante se había esfumado.

Se aproximo a Sasuke para darle un beso en sus labios, con esa acción Sasuke entendió a la primera que era un si y mostró en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Claro que si, Sasuke-kun…

Ya casi el atardecer, Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la casa, pero esta vez estaban cogidos por la cintura. Una vez que se perdieron de vista, de una caja de basura aparecio un monstruo no identificado de allí y fue trepando por la casa de Sasuke hasta coger una cosa que había al lado de la ventana y se fue corriendo como un rayo de luz. Y llego a un apartamento de 3 pisos y se metió en el 3º piso y abrió la última puerta que estaba mas a la derecha y en ella ponía "Shido Miaka"

- ¡¡¡Por fin¡Al fin sabré como esos dos tortolitos se remolcan juntos cuando están los dos solos! Aunque me he tenido que gastarme todo el dinero de la misión para comprarme esta cámara espía de última generación aunque no tenía más para coger la que tenía el sonido pero…algo es algo.

Conecto la cámara espía por el televisión y podía apreciarse un ángulo perfecto, se veía a los dos besándose en la cama sentados. Miaka estaba muy emocionada por eso. Al cabo de 10 minutos se veía a Sasuke en frente de escritorio, parecía que estaba escribiendo algo en los papeles blancos que tenia Sakura.

- Que suerte tiene Sakura de tener un chico así, ojala tuviera uno…

"A ve si Naruto se comporta igual que Sasuke… ¿ahora por que me ha venido la cabeza a Naruto?"

Sasuke termino de escribir lo que estaba pintando y lo puso en frente de la cámara mientras que el pelinegro se fue con Sakura. En el papel se mostraba un dibujo de él mismo chibi con la lengua sacada haciendo el gesto de la mano levantando el dedo corazón y en un bocadillo decía: "Que te den"

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – Pego un grito Miaka y poniendo caras traumantes que se desmayo al suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Mierda, se ha dado cuenta de la cámara…no se como pero Sasuke es mas listo de lo que había pensando. – Dijo Miaka mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha ya por la noche. De lejos vio a Sai hablando con una chica del pelo rubio y largo recogido por una coleta y con una camiseta y falda violetas. Miaka vio como Sai estaba tan feliz, aunque no se le note mucho ya que nunca cambia de cara, que decidió acercarse un poco a la nueva pareja que Miaka se le estaba ilusionando por la cabeza.

- ¡Sai! Ven un momento por favor – Grito mientras hacia un gesto con la mano de que se acercara a Ella. Sai le vio, le dijo algo a la chica y se aproximo a Miaka.

- Hola Miaka-chan. ¿qué tal con tu problema con la pederastia?

-Primero, no soy pederasta, segundo no he visto a Naruto y tercero odio a Naruto por lo gilipollas que es.

-Pero del odio al amor hay un solo paso, eso leí yo en el libro de hoy de la biblioteca

- A saber que libros te lees allí…

- Sólo quiero ayudarte en tu problema.

- Que yo no tengo ningún problema con Naruto! A mi no me gusta Naruto.

-Primero es admitirlo y luego aceptarlo Miaka-chan…

Miaka ignoro por completo el último comentario no vaya a hacer que haya un asesinato en unos momentos.

- Por cierto, aquí tiene un regalo mío. Aprovéchalo con esa amiga tuya- Le da el condón a Sai.

- Pero esto…

- Solo es para cuando quieras echar un polvo, y ahora si me disculpas, debo irme ya¡suerte con tu amiga Sai! – Y se fue corriendo hacia el horizonte.

Sai se preguntaba porque le había dado un condón ahora, la chica que estaba hablando con el se acerco para ver lo que pasaba.

- Oye Sai¿quién era esa chica? – Pregunto Ino con curiosidad

- Es mi nueva sensei, belleza.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así idiota.

- Ah, Ino¿te gustaría…echar un polvo conmigo? – Se giro para ver a Ino y le enseño el condón. Ino se quedo con cara de WTF y con rabia, odio y sonrojo le dio a Sai con una maceta en toda la cabeza, aunque no se sabe porque de repente Ino tenía una maceta en esos momentos.

- ¡¡Eres un guarro¡Olvídame!

Y se largo del lugar como si fuera un ogro que cada paso que daba temblaba el suelo. Sai estaba en el suelo tendido lleno de sangre en la cabeza y preguntándose porque se había puesto así Ino con el.

No muy lejos de allí…

"Ahora solo le queda darle a Naruto el condón y listo…"

Saco otro condón del bolsillo. Para su sorpresa solo le quedaba uno, busco más en el resto de su ropa si tenía más, pero no, no había más.

"Anda y yo pensando que tenia cinco condones y al final tenia cuatro…lo siento Naruto, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas…"

Se guardo el condón y se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida porque ya era hora de cenar y ella no pudo comer nada a causa del espionaje de la parejita del equipo. Una vez que entró allí a lo lejos pudo apreciar a tres personas que las reconoció al instante y más a una que le hizo ponerse los ojos blancos y su cara de furia.

- Vaya, al fin nos reencontramos de nuevo…hoy no vivirás amigo…

FIN

* * *

**Aqui teneis el capitulo SasuSaku del que os hable en el anterior, al fin se sabe porque los 2 se escondian de la gente y de que al fin Sakura decide aceptar ser la novia de Sasuke. En este capitulo no sale Naruto pero lo nombran (aunq de una manera muy peculiar (cofcofNaruMiacofcof). Por cierto,la parte SaiIno me pidio RinaAkiyama (Chibi-Rina/ChibiRukia) que pusiera algo de esta pareja o estaria muerta , asi que aqui tienes tu momento SaiIno puede que haga mas de esta pareja que me gusta bastante.**

**Y por ultimo,solo dire una pista del proximo capitulo,no es Naruto quien se esta refiriendo Miaka sino otra persona aunque Naruto estara presente de nuevo para eso es el prota de la serie xD.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que seguro que lo tendre para esta semana antes del finde.**


	6. Una pequeña borrachera

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

_Una pequeña borrachera_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Se guardo el condón y se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida porque ya era hora de cenar y ella no pudo comer nada a causa del espionaje de la parejita del equipo. Una vez que entró allí a lo lejos pudo apreciar a tres personas que las reconoció al instante y más a una que le hizo ponerse los ojos blancos y su cara de furia._

_- Vaya, al fin nos reencontramos de nuevo…hoy no vivirás amigo…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miaka se iba acercando poco a poco a la mesa, cuando entonces uno de ellos se levanto gritando. Reconoció quien era a primera vez, quien será ese chico escandaloso rubio que llama la atención con su traje butanero.

- ¡Mentiroso¡Me lo prometiste si cumplía eso!

- Cállate Naruto, que estas formando un escándalo…

- Se puede saber que le habías prometido a Naruto, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya se llevo a Naruto a rastras lejos de Tsunade para decirle un par de cositas sin que se enterara de esta ignorando su pregunta, Tsunade puso cara de mala leche aunque se le note un poco la borrachera, se dio cuenta de que Miaka estaba en el establecimiento acercándose a la mesa.

- Vamos a ver Naruto, no puedes sacar ese tema delante de Tsunade, quieres que me mate si te entera que he estado buscando información?

- Mejor dicho, espiando a chicas desnudas.

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! Eres demasiado idiota para entender que esto lo hago para escribir mis novelas románticas

- Tus novelas pornográficas…si no me cumples la promesa de los tres meses de invitación a Ramen se lo diré a Tsunade-baachan

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

- ¡Lo haré ahora mismo! – Se dirigió donde estaba Tsunade

- Espera Naruto! No lo hagas! – Persiguió a Naruto.

Una vez que estaban en la mesa se encontraron con Miaka y Tsunade hablando.

- Anda, pero si eres tu Miaka-chan.

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, desgraciado?

- No tiene remedio, te lo vas a decir las veces que el quiera que hasta se te acostumbre, yo ya me he acostumbrado a que me diga vieja.

- Es que lo eres Tsunade-baachan.

- Arh, arh, Naruto no te atrevas a…- Paro en seco porque vio a Miaka en frente suya seria y con una pose que Naruto le sonaba bastante.

"¿Esa pose, no la hace Sasuke?"

- Cuanto tiempo…Jiraiya…

- Oh, oh.

- Parece que te acuerdas de mi.

- ¿Mmm¿Ya os conocéis? – Pregunto Tsunade intrigada.

- Eh…esto…yo…

- Si, si que nos conocemos, es ese tipo que me espió hace dos semanas…

El silencio apareció en la sala. Tsunade no se le veía la cara, se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Jiraiya. Este dio un brinco al ver a Tsunade a su lado.

- Tsu-tsunade, te lo puedo explicar…yo…

- ¡¡¡Me prometiste que dejarías de espiar!!!

- ¡Solo buscaba información!

- ¡¡¡Y una mierda!!! – Y le pegó una ostia a Jiraiya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Deberías tener mas cuidado Tsunade-baachan, casi rompes la mesa…

- No puedo evitar pegar a este pervertido.

Miaka asintió con la cabeza mientras comía con el ansia.

- Nunca me comprenderás – Suspiraba Jiraiya.

- Es que creo que nadie te entendería Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya refunfuñó y cruzo los brazos. Cambiaron de tema al cabo de unos segundos mientras cenaban tranquilamente. Los mayores bebían Sake, incluso Miaka pero muy poco, Naruto no le gustaba la idea de beber Sake.

- Que borrachos sois. – Se quejaba Naruto.

- Yo no bebo mucho, así que no me incluyas en la lista. Yo no me emborracho fácilmente.

- Si ya, eso dicen todos y luego mira lo que pasa, por cierto ¿tienes fiebre?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Se aproximo a ella y puso su mano en la frente. Noto que no estaba ardiendo ni nada, sino que su temperatura estaba normal. Miaka puso cara rara al ver que Naruto le estaba chequeando si tenía fiebre o no.

- Ah, pues no tienes fiebre.

Miaka no entendió nada de lo que había hecho Naruto a ella, aunque otra vez se sentó un poco incomoda como en el Ichiraku-Ramen cuando se vieron y paso aquello.

- Seguro que ha pensado que tenías fiebre por el ligero sonrojo que te ha producido el Sake. – Dijo Jiraiya señalando la mejilla de Miaka.

- Vamos a ver Naruto, no sabia que fueras tan tonto, aprende de Sasuke. Seguro que el seria un novio fantástico y sabría que lo que tengo no es fiebre.

- ¿Que pasa¿Que todas que ven a Sasuke se enamoran de el o que?

- ¿Tienes envidia?

- Pues ve con Sasuke ya que tienes muchas ganas de verle… - Naruto cruzado de brazos y mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba Miaka que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Pues no, porque Sasuke esta con Sakura. Que suerte tiene la jodida…

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Tengo mis métodos para averiguar los cotilleos. – Se sacudía las manos de satisfacción

Tsunade y Jiraiya le salieron una gota en la cabeza por ver el paronama.

- Entonces¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan? – Pregunto el joven Naruto.

- Pues los que me gustan son…

- ¿Los tipos maduros como yo verdad? – Pregunto Jiraiya señalándose a si mismo. Tsunade tenía ganas de matarlo por ese comentario tan absurdo.

Miaka miro con asco a Jiraiya. Prefería decir que les gustaba los chicos como Naruto antes que a un pervertido como Jiraiya o como le dice Naruto, Ero-sennin.

- O te gustan mas los ineptos e inexpertos como Naruto? El no sabe nada de la vida aun.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejo Naruto del comentario.

Ahora Miaka estaba en un aprieto. Tenia que decidir si entre Naruto o Jiraiya. Por un lado si elegía a Naruto pensaran que es una pederasta, pero por otro si elige a Jiraiya puede que tenga una mala imagen y sea como una puta. Miro a Naruto que este le observaba extraño y después miro su vaso de Sake que aun tenia la mitad lleno. Trago saliva y cerro los ojos.

"Naruto, perdóname lo que te voy a hacer pero…es la única manera y con el Sake tengo la excusa perfecta"

Cogió el vaso pequeño de Sake y se tomo entero del tirón todo lo que tenía dentro. El sonrojo aumentó y se le noto más en su rostro. Miro a Naruto, parecía que tenia la mirada perdida al verle. Naruto no entendía la miraba que le estaba echando Miaka hacia el, tenia miedo de ella.

- Yo…- Se acerco a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de este y se lo trajo a si misma hasta una zona peculiar que tiene solo las mujeres. Naruto se sentía ahogado y quería salir del lugar donde se encontraba.

-…Por lo menos Naruto no es un pervertido, además aquel día le obligaste a espiarme…- Apretaba mas a Naruto contra sus pechos. Naruto movía los brazos lo más que pudo.

- ¡Ahhh¡Que me ahogas!

- Naruto, no se de que te quejas si ya me has visto desnuda…

Naruto por fin pudo apartarse de los pechos de Miaka y se peleaba con ella. Los 2 mas adultos de la mesa se quedaron con cara de OMG al ver lo que le hizo Miaka a Naruto.

- Se ve que esta borracha, es normal que se ponga así…

- …

- ¿Tsunade¿Pasa algo?

Tsunade miraba a Miaka con determinación y seria. Sabía que se emborracho queriendo para hacer eso a Naruto.

- Mmm, tengo que hablar con ella de algo…

- ¿Ah? – Puso cara de no entender nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Mierda…me he tomado demasiado Sake de golpe – Te daba golpecitos en las mejillas para animar la cara un poco. – Encima me duele la cabeza…será mejor que tome mucha agua hoy.

Miaka estaba en los servicios de las mujeres, una vez que la borrachera le jugo una mala pasada. Aun recordaba lo que le hizo a Naruto y puso su mano en sus pechos recordando el momento. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz como si estuviera caminando por un largo campo verde lleno de flores; pero por otro lado mal por el mal trago que ha tenido que pasar Naruto para que no pensaran lo de pederasta.

"Pobre Naruto, debe haberlo pasado mal. Bueno ya le recompensare algún día por haberle utilizado…"

Y se limpio la cara del resto de agua que tenia, y una vez hecho se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Pero en ese momento entro Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Miaka¿estas mejor ahora?

- Si, claro…gracias.

- ¿Qué tal en el grupo¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

- Bueno…Sai es un poco rarito, Sakura me llevo muy bien con ella, Sasuke creo que me la tiene jugaba por hablar mucho de Sakura y Naruto…Naruto se parece a mi, esta muy loco je, je. – Puso su mano en la nuca y se reía. Tsunade tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿En serio que te parece a ti o es lo que tu-ya-sabes-que?

Los ojos de Miaka se abiertos como platos blancos. Bajo despacio el brazo y su mirada en un momento pasó a ser seria. No parecía ella y miraba a Tsunade con miedo.

- Pero¿de que estas hablando?

- No te hagas la tonta, se a donde voy.

- No es lo que piensas Tsunade, soy muy fuerte para que no vuelva a caer en la misma piedra 2 veces.

- Te recuerdo que solo vas a estar dos meses con la misión de sustitución a Hatake Kakashi, no te estoy pidiendo que no hables con Naruto, pero…te pido que no tenga muchas confianzas con el. Temo que puede que vuelvas a caer en el agujero.

Miaka miraba al suelo, no podía mirar a Tsunade con tal sermón que le estaba dando. Tenia razón, había cogido confianza con el en tan solo una semana y es como…

- No se preocupe por mi – su mano esta apretando su brazo izquierdo y subió la cabeza mirando hacia los espejos que había. – Ya lo tengo superado, además Naruto…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Están tardando mucho… ¿tanto tardan las chicas en los servicios Ero-sennin?

- Pfff, a saber lo que hacen, no las espío en los servicios porque el lugar no me inspira mucho…

Naruto le salio una gotita en la cabeza.

- Naruto, ven aquí.

Se acerco a el para saber que demonios quería preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes, sentir como una chica esta interesada en ti y que te ponga tu cabeza en sus dulces pechos…

Naruto se le saltaron los colores rápidamente.

- ¿¡Que demonios me estas contando¡Estaba borracha!

- ¿Y que? Podrías haber aprovechado ese momento idiota.

- Yo no soy un guarro como tu, además no tiene mucho pechos, me hacia daño. – Miraba a otro lado intentando camuflar el sonrojo.

- ¿Sabes que? – Puso su brazo en el hombro de Naruto y lo trajo a si mismo – Ella te puede enseñar muchas cosas, es mayor que tu…

Los ojos de Naruto se le iluminaron al escuchar eso.

- ¿Me podría ayudar en poder declararme a Hinata¡Genial!

- Ehh, si pero…de otra manera…

- ¿De que manera?

- Naruto, aun eres muy joven, pero…ella es una profesa y te podría enseñar unos trucos muy buenos.

Naruto intentaba entender lo que le estaba diciendo Jiraiya, pero aun no caía y ponía caras extrañas.

- Sigo sin entenderlo Ero-sennin.

- Ay que tontito eres…que Miaka tiene experiencias en esas cosas y…

Naruto al fin se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando se alejo de Jiraiya mas rojo que cuando le comento como se sentía al estar en los pechos de Miaka.

- ¡¡No voy a hacer eso¡¡Yo estoy enamorado de Hinata!!

- Puedes estar enamorado y ala vez te puede atraer una chica y si es mas mayor que tu, mejor aun…

- ¡Ja! Nunca traicionare mis sentimientos.

- Pero si sigues parado…nunca podrás estar con Hinata si no haces eso…

- Hay otras maneras de hacerlo Ero-sennin.

- ¿Y por que te cuesta mirarme¿Acaso lo de que estoy diciendo es verdad? Ohhhh, vaya parece que el chico se ha vuelto un poco salidorro…Si es que mi entrenamiento ha servido de algo esta vez.

- ¡Cállate idiota!

En esos momentos salían de los servicios Miaka y Tsunade.

- ¿Estas mejor Miaka? – Pregunto Naruto para evadir a Jiraiya.

- Si, mejor me voy a ir a mi casa a dormir. Me duele la cabeza mucho. – Esta vez no miraba a los ojos de Naruto, y este se dio cuenta del gesto.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no…gracias de todos modos.

- Venga Miaka, en el estado que estas no puedes ir a la calle, deja que al menos Naruto te lleve a tu casa.- Dijo Jiraiya. Tsunade miró a Jiraiya como diciendo que hacia mal en decirle eso.

Miaka miro a Naruto y al segundo volvió a evadir a mirar sus ojos mirando al suelo.

- Esta bien…

Naruto acompaño a Miaka hasta la salida y se fueron los dos solos, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, pero muy de noche para que una chica pueda ir sola a esas horas.

- Jiraiya, no debías haber hecho que Naruto la acompañara.

- ¿Por qué no? Por una vez que digo algo correcto…

- No es eso… ¿Te acuerdas de un incidente que paso hace casi tres años y que tuve que intervenir personalmente sin el consentimiento de los jurados?

- ¿A cual te refieres?

- Me refiero a "ese incidente" precisamente…

Jiraiya se sorprendió al volver escuchar el incidente.

- No me digas que ella…

Tsunade solo pudo asentirlo con la cabeza mientras miraba como se iban Naruto y Miaka del lugar. Aunque ella se lo ha prometido, aun temía que volviera a caer como paso hace tres años…

* * *

**Bueno,creo que este capitulo empieza lo bueno. Se va revelando poco a poco poke Miaka tiene esas confianzas con Naruto, por otro lado Tsunade sabe perfectamente lo que paso hace 3 años. ¿Que sera lo que paso para que Miaka no tenga que repetir lo mismo q ocurrio¿Porque precisamente Naruto y no puede ser otra persona¿Naruto le pedira a Miaka que le ayude con Hinata de la manera normal o de la Jiraiya? Todo esto lo veremos en los proximos capitulos xDD**

**Por cierto,me gustaria que me comentarais lo que creeis que le ha pasado a Miaka (vamos,teorias de ello) y cosas que os gustaria que pasara en el fic y tambien alguna pareja que salga como por ejemplo en el cap anterior fue SaiIno y en este ha habido JiraTsuna. Seguramente quereis mas SasuSaku,no os preocupes que lo mejor esta por llegar...**


	7. Sueños pervertidos

**¡Aviso!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Sueños pervertidos_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_- No es eso… ¿Te acuerdas de un incidente que paso hace casi tres años y que tuve que intervenir personalmente sin el consentimiento de los jurados?_

_- ¿A cual te refieres?_

_- Me refiero a "ese incidente" precisamente…_

_Jiraiya se sorprendió al volver escuchar el incidente._

_- No me digas que ella…_

_Tsunade solo pudo asentirlo con la cabeza mientras miraba como se iban Naruto y Miaka del lugar. Aunque ella se lo ha prometido, aun temía que volviera a caer como paso hace tres años…_

* * *

Los dos seguían caminando por la oscura noche, la luna se mostraba tan blanca y brillante esa noche. Miaka tenía la mirada perdida. Aun recordaba las palabras que le dijo Tsunade en el servicio, nunca podría olvidar lo que le paso hace 3 años.

"Se que tiene razón pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, ya supere el trauma de lo que paso pero…el otro trauma, ese que parece una maldición…"

Miro a Naruto con tristeza, el estaba mas adelantado que ella en cuanto a la caminata hacia su casa y miraba hacia el frente. Podía establecer una gran amistad con el perfectamente si no fuera por ese problema que tiene.

Por otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, estaba Naruto pensativo aun por lo que le dijo Jiraiya a cerca de Miaka.

"Ese maldito Ero-sennin… ¿Cómo puede pensar esas cosas de Miaka? Yo nunca le pediría que me enseñara esas cosas con ella. Para eso están las revistas porno y las películas porno, no soy tan idiota…un momento…"

Se paro y se dio la vuelta viendo a Miaka. Se le había pasado por la cabeza una cosa que estaba temiendo.

- Miaka… ¿tú vives sola?

- Eh, si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ja, ja…nada, por nada especial – Se sacudía la cabeza

"Mierda, lo que me estaba temiendo. Vive sola…Y si…¿¿se va a aprovechar de mi??"

"Espera… ¿para qué ha preguntado eso Naruto? No creo que sea para…"

Sus caras fundieron el rojo al instante. Evitaban mirarse para no notar lo que habían pensado en esos momentos. Miaka se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa y tenia una excusa para cambiar de tema.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Naruto observo el lugar, era un apartamento de tres pisos ni muy viejo y muy nuevo. El lugar donde se encontraba era una de las partes más ricas de Konoha.

- Así que aquí es donde vives.

- Tampoco es una maravilla, los cuartos son muy pequeños.

- Pero vives es una de las zonas mas ricas…- Miraba con odio a Miaka. Esta le salio una vena por el comentario.

- Por si piensas que soy rica, vete olvidando esa idea en tu cabeza.

- Solo estaba bromeando. – Le saco la lengua.

- Que bromista eres. Bueno, ya nos veremos mañana.

Miaka se iba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras del apartamento. Naruto miraba como se iba, pero en el fondo quería que la ayudara con su problema con Hinata, apretó los puños y dio un paso para hablar con ella.

- Miaka…

- ¿Eh? – Se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto. Le miraba discretamente hacia los ojos de Miaka y mostraba un poco de timidez. - ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

- Veras…es que…me gustaría que…tu…

Naruto le costaba mucho decir algo tan simple como pedirle ayuda con su problema con Hinata, pero algo se lo impedía. Miaka miraba a Naruto preguntándose que era lo que le quería pedir.

- Tú…

- Yo…quería que tú…

"¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Nunca me había pasado esto…"

- Que tu…

- Que…que… ¡qué me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras a entrenar un día de estos! Ja, ja, ja. – Se reía para no llorar por lo que había dicho. Miaka se le quedo la cara como a una estúpida.

- ¿Eh?… ¿Qué tipo de…entrenamiento?

- Pues…esto… ¡ya te lo diré mañana¡Que debo irme ya¡Hasta mañana! – Se fue pitando del lugar como el viento.

Miaka solo podía apreciar como se alejaba Naruto de su casa, le salio una gotita en la cabeza. Suspiro y se dirigió al piso donde vivía.

"Que chico mas raro…"

Pensó mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa y mostró para si misma un leve sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto una vez que había llegado a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas. Su cara no mostraba felicidad para nada.

"Mierda, al final no se lo he podido pedir…pero¿por qué no se lo he dicho? Con los demás si he podido contárselo sin ningún problema, pero con Miaka…"

Entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho Jiraiya a cerca de Miaka.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡¡No voy a hacer eso¡¡Yo estoy enamorado de Hinata!!_

_- Puedes estar enamorado y ala vez te puede atraer una chica y si es mas mayor que tu, mejor aun…_

_- ¡Ja! Nunca traicionare mis sentimientos._

_- Pero si sigues parado…nunca podrás estar con Hinata si no haces eso…_

_- Hay otras maneras de hacerlo Ero-sennin._

_- ¿Y por que te cuesta mirarme¿Acaso lo de que estoy diciendo es verdad? Ohhhh, vaya parece que el chico se ha vuelto un poco salidorro…Si es que mi entrenamiento ha servido de algo esta vez._

_- ¡Cállate idiota! _

**FLASHBACK**

Refunfuño al recordar eso, y se tapo con la manta.

"Paso de hacerle caso a Ero-sennin…mejor me duermo para que pueda relajarme"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Que intentaba decirme Naruto…no creo que sea algo importante"

Salía del cuarto del baño con una toalla puesta en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, se había duchado para que la resaca desapareciera. Se fue hacia el pequeño salón que comunicaba con la cocina y se sentó en el sofá tumbándose boca arriba y se quito la toalla del pelo tirándola al suelo.

"Y esa pregunta de que si vivía sola o no…Naruto es muy rarito. Bueno solo tiene 15 años y…espera…no… ¿y si lo que en realidad quería es…?

La mente de Miaka empezó a trabajar como una loca mostrando lo malpensada que podría llegar a ser.

**- Miaka…**

**- ¿Eh? – Se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto. Le miraba discretamente hacia los ojos de Miaka y mostraba un poco de timidez. - ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?**

**- Veras…es que…me gustaría que si…**

**- ¿Si? – Su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo.**

**- Que si…podía estar un rato contigo…en tu casa.**

**- Bueno…- Se rasco la mejilla mirando hacia el cielo. – No me importaría que te quedaras un rato en mi casa.**

**- Me gustaría mucho saber como es tu casa…**

**- No es nada impresionante. Anda ven.**

**Mientras los dos entraban en la casa, Naruto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- Y decías que era muy pequeña, es más grande que la mía.**

**- No te quejes¿quieres algo de aperitivo?**

**- Si te empeñas…**

**- Lo tomaré como un si. – Y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de lo que tenía. Naruto se sentó en el sofá mientras veía como se iba Miaka a la cocina y miraba cierta parte del cuerpo de la chica, bajando un poco la cabeza.**

**- Creo que ahora es el momento…- Se dijo a si mismo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Miaka traía en una bandeja unos aperitivos que tenia en el frigorífico. Cuando fue al salón no encontraba a Naruto por ningún lado.**

**- ¿Y Naruto? Naruto¿Dónde estas?**

**Se acerco mas al centro del salón buscando por todos lados el resto de Naruto. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, este apareció detrás suya y la empujó hacia la pared que tenia mas cerca apoyando sus manos a la pared. La comida que habia hecho Miaka se había caído al suelo manchando el suelo. Esta no podía gesticular ninguna palabra y su rostro estaba demasiado rojo viendo tan de cerca de Naruto. **

**- Miaka…no sabía que tenías unos ojos muy bonitos…**

**Sus ojos se abrieron más al escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto.**

**- Y un pelo muy suave…- Acariciaba el pelo negro de la muchacha. Miaka miraba cada movimiento que hacia la mano de Naruto sin perderlo de vista. La mano llego hasta la barbilla sosteniéndola y levantándola para que Naruto diera el paso que estaba esperando. **

**Le dio un apasionado beso largo, jugando con la lengua de la chica aunque no se dejaba seguir el juego, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por la pasión, lo abrazó por la espalda para no separarse de el. Un rato después se separaron sus labios.**

**- Miaka…desde que te vi en los baños termales, no puedo parar de pensar en ti…en tu rostro, en cada centímetro tuyo…necesito que seas mía solamente… - Diciendo esto se desabrocho el chaleco mostrando su torso bronceado y bien formado. No parecía el de un chico de 15 años, sino mas de adulto; Miaka se quedo hipnotizada por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con el, no se creía que Naruto sentía esas cosas por ella, por su sensei.**

**- Naruto…- Solo podía decir esto mientras que este se abalanzo a ella besando su cuello su cuerpo. Poco a poco la parte de arriba de Miaka se iba resbalando poco a poco mostrando más la camiseta sin mangas negras que llevaba puesta. Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, una cosa se había caído de la vestimenta de Miaka. Esta se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo.**

**- ¡Ah¡El condón!**

**Naruto miro al suelo viendo el condón que estaba al lado izquierdo de los dos, se agachó para cogerlo y se levantó. Lo miro con reojo y lo tiro a la ventana.**

**- ¿Pero que…- Naruto le puso un dedo suyo en sus labios para que dejara de hablar.**

**- No necesito un condón para estas cosas, se aguantar bastante en este terreno…- Decía mientras poco a poco se iba desabrochando los pantalones. Miaka miraba a esa zona de abajo que tenía los hombres entre las piernas…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Je, je, je, je, je, je…- Se reía como una tonta al imaginarse todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza tumbada en el sofá mas roja que un tomate. Parecía una loca que estaba en un psiquiátrico de urgencias y se tapaba la cara de lo emocionada que estaba. Moviéndose bruscamente de un lado a otro, se cayó al suelo dándose en toda la cara al suelo.

- ¡Au! Duele…

"Miaka¿Qué estas pensando? Que Naruto tiene cinco años menos que tu…pero, el…no, no, no, no. Mejor ponte el pijama y te duermas ya."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, soñando con Hinata que se casan y tenían muchos hijos, cuando un ruido le hizo despertar. De la ventana salio una piedra que rompió el cristal de este y apareció Miaka. Naruto se asusto a ver a Miaka entrar de esta manera no tan normal.**

**- Mi.. ¿Miaka¿¡No podrías entrar por la puerta como lo hace la gente normal!?**

**Pero esta no le hacia mucho caso, giro para estar frente a la cama de Naruto y sin previo aviso aflojó la cuerda que sujetaba el kimono para quitárselo delante de Naruto y dejarlo al suelo. Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el espectáculo que estaba viendo delante suya y el rojo disparo en sus mejillas al segundo. Miaka se subió a la cama y se acercaba a Naruto agachada poco a poco.**

**- Miaka… ¿Por qué te acercas de esa manera tan…tan…? – Naruto no paraba de mirar a Miaka que se le acercaba con una mirada que parecía que se lo iba a comer de un bocado. Lo mejor de todo es que Miaka se había quitado la parte de arriba mostrando lo que tenia debajo del mini kimono. **

**- Venga, que no te voy a comer ni nada…- Naruto le estaba asustando ya a Miaka.**

**- Ah! Ya se porque esta así¿aun estas borracha no? – Le salían mil gotitas.**

**- Cariño, si yo estoy bien… - Por fin atrapó a Naruto, se sentó encima suyo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Naruto no podía estar más rojo en esos momentos. No era la primera vez que una chica estaba encima suya y más si es la misma chica. – Solo te voy a enseñar algunas lecciones, un "pequeño" entrenamiento.**

**- Pero, pero…yo me refería a otro entrenamiento…ja, ja…**

**- Nada de pero. ¿Tú no quieres estar con Hinata? Pues yo te enseñaré.**

**Naruto abrió los ojos por lo último que había dicho.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy enamorado de Hinata? – Miraba fijamente a Miaka.**

**- Naruto…lo dije esta noche con Tsunade y Jiraiya…- Mientras le subía la camiseta negra con el símbolo de una espiral un poco y le metía mano. – Soy muy cotilla y me entero de todo.**

**Al sentir que la mano de Miaka recorría en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido.**

**- Así es…no te cortes…**

**- De verdad… ¿Qué me enseñaras todo para poder conquistar a Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto muy tímido y con una mirada seductora. A Miaka esa mirada le matada por dentro poco a poco.**

**- Claro que si…soy muy buena sensei en esas cosas…- Mientras decía esto, se empezó a quitar la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta mostrando su cuerpo desnudo. Naruto no desvió su miraba hacia los pechos de Miaka. Su cara enrojecida mostraba el lado tierno del chico y luego miro a Miaka, que su cara mostraba dudosa.**

**- ¿Mmm¿Que ocurre Naruto¿Acaso nunca has visto unos pechos desnudos delante tuya?**

**- No es eso…es que…Hinata las tiene mas grandes…**

**Miaka suspiro y movió la mano hacia Naruto. Este se tapó lo mas rápido que pudo la cabeza, temía que le iba a pegar por el comentario que había dicho que Miaka era plana. **

**- ¡No¡No me pegues! No quería decir que eras plana, de verdad…**

**Pero no, no es así. Miaka cogió la mano de Naruto y se la llevo hacia sus pechos, cogiendo uno de ellos fuertemente. Un gemido había salido de la boca de Miaka.**

**- Naruto…Tienes que empezar desde cero, no puedes empezar con unos pechos muy grandes para tu primera vez… - Respiro hondo para decir una ultima cosas más, acercándose a Naruto para darle un tierno beso en los labios del rubio. – Son todas tuyas, sírvete…**

**Naruto miro su mano como estaba agarrada a uno de sus pechos, el placer le estaba recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, su mente le pedía que hiciera algo ya o sino se autodestruía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia los pequeños pechos de Miaka succionándolos y lamiendo como un loco y pobre hambriento mendigo. La chica enterró sus manos en la cabellera rubia del chico aguantando el placer que le estaba llegando a Naruto.**

**- Naruto…así…sigues así… **

-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien…no? – Decía somnámbulamente Naruto mientras tenia agarrado el cojín por los brazos y las piernas mientras chupada uno de los filos del cojín como si fuera uno de los pechos de Miaka. Lo estaba llenando todo de babas por el sueño pornográfico que tenia con ella de cómo poder conquistar a Hinata por Miaka.

Mientras hacia eso, no se sabia porque, pero hacia un movimiento muy extraño con las caderas con el cojín…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al la mañana siguiente…

"Me cago en Naruto…por su culpa no he pegado ojo en toda la noche…aunque el sueño no ha estado nada mal…"

Otra vez le había salido la sonrisita de una tonta enamorada, pero se dio una ostia para quitársela se hizo un poco de daño.

"Que tonta soy, mira que imaginarme esas cosas con el…con un alumno y también porque el es…"

No pudo seguir hablando sola con su cabeza cuando miro que era muy tarde.

- ¡Joder¡Debo ir a mirar la nueva misión que tenemos!

Fue corriendo a coger sus cosas y se las metió en el bolsillo que tenía detrás de su espalda y vio que aún tenía el condón en la mesa. Lo miro durante un rato y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

"Solo me lo llevo si un tío bueno me pide un rollo…nada mas…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto se levanto con mala cara, tenia muchas ojeras pues parecía que no pudo dormir tranquilo por la noche. Y estaba mirando cierta zona de su cuerpo que se había emocionado y que aun seguía así. Su cara estaba entre extraña y "qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí".

"Lo mejor de todo es que…no recuerdo nada del sueño…seguro que estaba soñando con Hinata y…"

Se levantó para poder arreglarse e intentar descargarse un poco, pero algo que se le paso por la cabeza le hizo que se detuviera.

**FLASHBACK **

_- Naruto…Tienes que empezar desde cero, no puedes empezar con unos pechos muy grandes para tu primera vez… - Respiro hondo para decir una ultima cosas mas, acercándose a Naruto para darle un tierno beso en los labios del rubio. – Son todas tuyas, sírvete…_

**FLASHBACK**

Tenia la mirada un poco perdida por el pensamiento que le estaba recorriendo por la cabeza y sin estar en la realidad, tropezó y cayó al suelo dándose un cabezazo en la cabeza.

"¡Au¿Qué ha sido esa imagen¿Por qué Miaka estaba ahí? No será que yo…"

Naruto ya estaba empezando a dudar con Miaka. Solo era su sensei y solo iba a estar con el equipo en dos meses pero se sentía tranquilo y feliz al lado suya.. Puso sus manos en su cabeza hundiéndose más hacia el suelo. Noto como sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por lo que iba a pensar en ese instante.

"¿Y si Jiraiya…tiene razón? Y si yo estoy…mejor dicho… ¿Miaka, me esta atrayendo un poco?"

* * *

**Poco a poco estamos viendo que Miaka y Naruto se ven de una manera tanto especial, a ver que ocurrira ahora despues de esos 2 sueños pornograficos que han tenido xD.**

**Sigo queriendo saber que parejas os gustaria que salieran en el fic, y tambien mas teorias de lo que paso hace 3 años con Miaka. Que ya entre aqui y en donde publico (NarutoUchiha) me estoy riendo con algunas teorias interesantes xDD.Tb me gustaria saber si os esta gustando el NaruMia,no vaya a hacer que algunos me quieran pegar por poner a Naruto conmigo,no lo hago queriendo,es que Naruto es muy bello y la tiene mu grande y gorda (Miaka se va a un rincon)**

**Y por ultimo, quiero comunicar que hasta la semana que viene no vereis otro capitulo mas, pues estoy estudiando pa los examenes de septiembre y tengo q aprobar el que me ha quedado,asi que a partir del dia 3 o 4 no vereis mas capitulos de este fic.**

**Os recomiendo que leais los otros fics que tengo en procesos :**

**"A la tercera va la vencida" (Prologo + 8 capítulos)**

**"I Need Porn NaruHina Colecction" (7 capitulos)**


End file.
